Mas que una amistad
by Lizzie Hearts15
Summary: Kitty Por fin decide contarle a Lizzie sobre su orientación sexual,pero lo que no le dijo son sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia ella ¿Podra Kitty lograr tener mas que una amistad con Lizzie? Pd:No soy kitzie shipper solo es algo que me pidieron por mensaje, soy Dizzie shipper *-*


Kitty caminaba con Lizzie por el bosque encantado, aun se preguntaba si sería bueno decirle a Lizzie sobre sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia ella, se preguntaba si después de esa noche Lizzie le volvería hablar, ella era su mejor amiga pero desde hace un tiempo a kitty le empezaba a interesar lizzie de otra forma, ahora se sentía confundida ya que la quería de la manera que se supone debería querer a los chicos

-Y, que es eso tan importante de lo que quieres hablar Kitty?

-Mmm… Antes que nada recuerda que siempre serás mi mejor amiga por siempre pase lo que pase.

-No necesitas recordármelo-Lizzie le guiño el ojo

-Bueno desde hace tiempo mis sentimientos han cambiado…

-A que te refieres? Acaso hay un chico del que no me has contado?

-No, pero algo tiene que ver todo eso

Las dos amigas se aproximaron a una banca apartada de todos los demás, se sentaron y kitty volvió a tomar la palabra

-Lizzie te quiero mucho y me gus…

-Yo también te quiero y a mí también me gusta pasar tiempo contigo-Lizzie tomo las manos de Kitty la miro a los ojos y sonrió

-Bueno lo que pasa es que… Me gusta una chica de la manera que debería gustarme un chico

Lizzie la miro fijamente y soltó sus manos, Kitty sintió que se le revolvió el estómago pero luego vio que lizzie le sonrió nuevamente y se acercó para abrazarla.

-Kitty yo no te voy a juzgar y quiero que sepas que cuentas conmigo para lo que sea

Las palabra de Lizzie hicieron que Kitty la quisiera más, jamás pensó que Lizzie la aceptaría, se sentía muy bien de por fin decirle a alguien su verdadera orientación sexual, aunque se sintió un poco mal al no poderle decir que la chica de la que estaba enamorada era día siguiente no podía dejar de pensar en Lizzie, si le decía la verdad ya no le hablaría aunque había dicho que la apoyaría en lo que sea o acaso tenía una oportunidad con llegar a su habitación se dio cuenta de algo que la hizo inmensamente feliz su nueva compañera de cuarto seria Lizzie Hearts.

-Como lo conseguiste?-Le dijo Kitty emocionada

-No importa lo que importa es que ahora estamos juntas!

-Pero y Duchess? Digo no creo que le guste la idea de Maddie como nueva compañera.

-Por eso el director Grimm decidió que Raven y Maddie serán compañeras, y que Duchess y Apple también

-Y crees que le agrade a Apple?-Kitty arqueo una ceja

-No lo sé, pero ten por seguro que o averiguare-Dijo Lizzie al tiempo que soltaba una risita malvada

Estar con ella seria genial pensaba Kitty, aunque tenerla cerca también sería una tortura, tendría que controlarse mucho para no decirle lo que sentía por ella,no quería perder su amistad y creía que si no le decía nada las cosas estarían mucho mejor.

-Quien crees que me invito a salir?-Dijo Lizzie emocionada

-Quien?

-Alisstair Wonderland!

-Pero tu eres la hija de la Reina de corazones y el es el hijo de Alicia-Kitty no podía hallar mejor excusa para decirle que no saliera con nadie y era mejor que explicarle que ella la quería.

-Lo se pero desde Thronecoming eso ya no importa, sabes he estado pensando en no firmar

-No firmar? Estas diciendo que a lo mejor serás una rebel?

-A lo mejor Kitty- Lizzie se acero y le dio un beso en las mejilla-Buenas noches

-Bu…Buenas noches

Lo que dijo Lizzie significaba dos cosas, una buena y una mala, si Lizzie se hace rebel ella tendrá una oportunidad de estar con ella para siempre pero si ella se hace rebel también puede que solo lo haga por Alisstair o por cualquier otro chico. Aunque sabía que la segunda opción era más probable la primera opción le daba esperanzas, la esperanza de que algún día ella podría ser feliz con Lizzie, la esperanza de que algún día la relación entre ella y Lizzie fuera más que una amistad

**Hola:3 quiero aclarar que no soy shipper de Kitzie este fanfic lo hice por dos cosas**

** fanfic ya me lo habían pedido por mensaje privado**

** estaba viendo glee, y la verdad santana y britanny me recordaron a Lizzie y a kitty no se porque pero asi sucedió :p **

**El otro fanfic luego lo subo si me da tiempo ahora mismo lo subo .**


End file.
